MY Manager
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Masterhand and Crazyhand have hired some managers for the Smash-Mansion. And out of all people Dark Pit has feelings for one of them-Misaki. He tries to tell her, but always gets inturrupted by someone-Madotsuki. But Madotsuki doesn't have it better. She has a similar problem with Reflet, but she's just uptight. Dark Pit x OC;Mado x Robin(m.)


**Autor's Note:**Yes, I know there is 'Yume Nikki' included, but I just include one character of this series and not the whole world of it, so I won't put it in the 'crossover' section sinc it's not really crossover. You will see why.  
>Sorry when it sounds like horrible English sometimes, I tried my best to transalte it.<p>

* * *

><p>How long has it been since the 4 managers arrived? About 5 months. It has been 5 monts Masterhand introduced them There were 3 gils- Misaki, Kitsune and Madotsuki and one boy. Tatayama. Misaki and Tatayama took the job serious. The only differences was that Tatayama didn't come often to the Smash-Mansion while Misaki came everyday.<p>

Madotsuki saw it as fun while Kitsune had nothing other to do than talking bullshit about men and punch them in their faces.  
>At the beggining Dark Pit tought they're all broing and annoying. Espacilly Misaki was super annoying. She included him in boring chats or some meetings, were everyone played more boring games. Together! He didn't like that! It stayed like that for a while.<br>Why 'stayed'? Isn't that present? Well, not directly. How do you explain it the best? No, it's a simple explanation. Yes, it still thinks it 's annoying that he is included in every boring conversation. He can do it by himself! If he wants to, what's usually not the case. But fact is he does it! He doesn't need any help for that! But he doesn't think anymore that Misaki is annoying... Maybe while the first 2 months. But it has changed.  
>Actually his reason was supriesing- She just cared about him. Nobody does that... Excluding Pit.<br>She just wanted to inclued hin and tought that nobody acceptes him because... How did she say it? Oh yes, he is a clone. Not all Smashers liked clones like... Like... Er... Well...  
>Oh yeah! Like Bowser! He said they're a joke. Nobody needs them. First two Marios, than three Links, next three Marths and than two Pits are too much. he's lucky that his son didn't became a clone of him at least.<br>Like it was said, nobody cared about him. And not as much as Misaki... If you can call that care. Also she looked very cute, at least that's how he saw it. She hase something like a cat if not cuter!  
>For short: He has a huge crush on her. You can't describe it more. Sometimes he can't even think of somethign other.<br>"This time I won't keep it for mysef! I will tell her!", someone shouted loud and determined form Dark Pit's room. It was his voice.  
>"Actually it's not my style to keept it for myself, but this time I will open my stupid motuh!", he continued. "This time Manager will know how I...", but then he stopped and sat down. "What am I doing? I am not myself any more", he admited. "I start conversations with myself." Than he sighed. "I don't have to try to fool somebody. I'm defently not myself. I even can't say a simple frase like 'I love you' out of my mouth in front of her. Und actually it should be easy for me."<br>But than he frightened. He heard noices from the window. He stood up and looked to it. His face was normal but than he looked disgusted as he saw her. "The crazy girl... The nightmare girl", he said. Who is the nightmare girl? Madotsuki!  
>Never played 'Yume Nikki'? Here is an explanation: In Yume Nikki you play as Madotsuki and collect effects in her nightmares. That's it.<br>Madotsuki was in front of the window. Actually it's impossible to come to the 3rd floor from there because it is about 5 meters high but when you have effects it's easy. Her body is highly bent and she looked at him expectant. It said:"I want to know more!"  
>"Can't help it", he sighed, wnet to his window and pushed it up. "What do you want?", he asked her annoyed. "Nothing, nothing", she answerd and smiled. "Just listen to you how you want to go to Misaki and tell her how you feel. And it won't work."<br>"And what has that to do with you?"  
>"I don't know. Maybe because I need a picture for the succses. I just have it for the failure."<br>"Do you have fun taking pictures of **EVERTHING** you see?"  
>"Yes. Why do you think I wait that you tell it her?"<br>Dark Pit sighed. Madotsuki just had to hobbys- Annoying people and taking pictures. He rememberd very well when he had the fotosection. She does it with everyone. She remembered him more of a stalker.  
>But things couldn't get any worse for him. THis girl found out that his crush is Misaki. Everyday she asks him how it is going and offeres her help, but rejects. Madotsuki always has bad ideas.<br>One day he asked her if she could help him with cooking when it was his turn. She said 'Yes' and the worst dinner came out. A stew what wanted to eat you! Sinc ethis day he never offers her help again.  
>"If you need help than I...", Mado wanted to offer, but Dark Pit pulled the window down and said:"Never in my life. You're useless."<br>But then he heard her screaming. "THAT HURTS!", she screamed out loud. "YOU'RE MEAN DaRK PIT! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" But he just showed her his tounghe. "OPEN THE WINDOW! HEY!", she screamed for about five minutes.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up already", he snapped and pulled it up again. When Madotsuki wanted to thank him her hand let go of the window edge and she fell down. The black angel ran to the window and looked down. She just shouted:"HELP!" and didn't notice anything around her. "I hope there is something under her", he tought. "She is not supposed to die... For now."<br>Than he looked on the floor. He gluped. Under her was... Was... "Falco! Watch out! Swoop!", he shouted down. The blue bride was suprised and looked around. "Did somebody just call me?", he asked himself. Dark Pit warned him a few times form up there, but Falco didn't want to hear and tought the voice was just in his immaganation. But suddenly... BANG!  
>"Shit", cursed Dark Pit. "I have to go downstairs!<br>Madotsuki just sat ther elike nothing happened and looked puzzled. "Here is something soft. That wasn't there before", she said. "Please... get off... You're... too heavy", somebody shuttered under her in pain. Mado reacted to that and looked down. "F... Falco!?", she asked suprised. "What are you doing here!?"  
>"Playing... Your... receiving pad... I think..."<br>She stood up. "Are you injured?", she asked worried. "Is somethign broken? Please answer me!" "What do you think? Of course I'm allright when a 45 kg heavy girl lands on me!", she shouted angrily. "Of course it hurts! THanks to you I can go to the restroom!" "I... I'm sorry", she muttered. "I haven't seen you."


End file.
